Breath of the devil
by Galiko
Summary: It's the middle of summer and the AC is broken. Ice cubes are necessary.


God, it's hot.

Lifting a hand, Kotetsu rakes his bangs back from his face, grimacing at the sticky slap of them back down onto his forehead only moments later. It's summer and in Oriental Town at that – humid, sticky, _hot, hot, hot_, and of course, the old, decrepit air conditioner does little to touch it.

There's a fan, but even it is struggling – blowing out ragged, whispering attempts at 'cool' air across him whenever Barnaby doesn't have his face pressed to it. It's too hot to do much of anything, really, and that includes shoving Barnaby out of the way to let the fan actually blow across _him_, too. Far too much effort, even if his tatami mat is far from cool against his skin, and it's just so damned hot…

Sudden, sharp cold spreads over his chest, and Kotetsu jerks with a yelp, glancing up just in time to see Barnaby casually dropping an ice cube from the tall pitcher of tea nearby onto him. It's _cold_ - obviously, it's ice! But it's still almost _too_ much of a contrast against the thick, humid air as it melts quickly through his tank top.

"Shit, Bunny – what're you doing?"

"It's too hot," Barnaby matter-of-factly replies, and Kotetsu watches, transfixed, as the blond shoves a sweaty pile of curls back from his face. The majority of his hair is yanked back into a short little ponytail, but the heat makes it that much more unmanageable, leaves it mussed and splayed about his face, sticking to his skin. "Not to mention, I'm bored, and I was wondering if you'd like this."

"Like _what - _ah!"

Bunny is fast, and in moments like this, Kotetsu has a stark reminder of it. Somehow, the brat manages to shove Kotetsu's shirt up, to fish out another ice cube, and even as it melts between his fingertips, drops it onto the older man's bare chest. A gentle flick with his index finger, and it's sent skittering underneath his touch, leaving Kotetsu to shiver and jerk as it melts, dripping cool water down tense muscle.

There's really no hiding that he likes it – not when there's more ice, chased around on his stomach, Barnaby's tongue and teeth on his flesh. Kotetsu, propped onto his elbows, can only watch – shivering, breathing slow, heavy breaths as Barnaby teethes the sharp jut of one of his hips, shivering and grimacing as the cool sting of ice water trickles there, down the inside of one thigh, and Barnaby's fingers are prying at the loose sweatpants that cling to his legs.

"Ah – the door – "

"It's locked," Barnaby reminds him, voice low and breathy and insistent, and Kotetsu briefly sags back into the mat, head knocking back against it with a dull thud. He can't watch as Barnaby's fingers shove apart his legs, cool from handling all that ice, making him jump and squirm and fist his hands against nothing as they splay over his flesh. Already, it's hotter still, no matter the sudden sparks of cold that never seem to last long enough, and so this - _this_ is torture, from the drag of Barnaby's nails against his flesh, to the scrape of his teeth to the -

God, that's Bunny's _tongue_, dragging from root to tip of his cock, and Kotetsu groans, thrashes, and belatedly lifts a hand up to clamp it over his own mouth. Every muscle tenses as he struggles not to arch up, sweat stinging his eyes as he bites his lip and his hips jerk up on their own accord, the head of his cock catching against Barnaby's lips and smearing them with precome. _That_ he looks down to see, looks down to see Barnaby licking it up, eyes lidded and face flushed, and fuck, that about does him in, tension and heat and arousal making the muscles in his thighs bunch, the muscles in his ass clench as he jerks his hips up to repeat it, to see that image again, the image of Bunny struggling to part his lips in time to let Kotetsu's cock slide into his mouth as he lifts a hand up to push his hair out of his face -

Barnaby _stops_, though, the tease – pulls away and makes Kotetsu groan with the dissatisfaction of it. He's wriggling out of his pants as he's sliding up Kotetsu's body, too hot, too much weight in this heat, but he ignores a hissed complaint from Kotetsu's tongue and fuck, Kotetsu doesn't even remember saying anything when those long, slick fingers are around his cock again. Barnaby slides against him and Kotetsu feels his eyes roll into the back of his head, the length of Bunny's erection grinding against him own making his back arch, his hips jerk, and he reaches up, splaying his hands over Barnaby's back, dragging them lower until he's gripping the younger man's ass to better yank him down as Kotetsu up against him, every stiff, aching inch of their cocks slick and dripping as they slide against one another.

It's still _far_ too hot and Kotetsu's lightheaded as he feels his pulse jump and jerk and every muscle pull tauter still as Barnaby's fingers tighten around them both, stroking them. Maddening, all of it, and enough to make him sink his teeth into Barnaby's shoulder to keep his voice down, no matter how that makes it worse as he breathes fast and harsh through his nose. _Lightheaded_ doesn't begin to describe it when he finally comes, his hips snapping up and rocking hard into Barnaby's hand, hard against the line of Barnaby's cock still rubbing against him, and there's satisfaction in how little time afterwards that Barnaby, too, loses himself, panting desperately into the side of Kotetsu's neck, his body tense and shivering as he spills himself over Kotetsu's stomach.

They collapse like that, even sweatier and more exhausted by the heat than before, but Kotetsu can only laugh, a sort of weary exhilaration bringing him to smooth his hands over Barnaby's face, back through his hair, plucking at sweat-soaked curls and grinning as Barnaby moans out an irritated protest.

"No use fighting it – shower?"

"If I can _move._"

"You had enough energy to move and get _ice cubes._"

"That was for research."

Kotetsu decides not to tell Barnaby that he enjoys being the man's _experiment_, even if it ends in rather pleasant ways like this.


End file.
